The Forgotten War
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: A war that's lost in history has resurfaced and is being told yet again...
1. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: One day, I was studying about the Korean war for a test and I was thinking "Hey, what if I made a Hetalia fic outta this?" and so this fic was born x3 I was also inspired by the discovery of Hyung soo. Even though he is fan made, I still like him so much~**

**WARNING: Implied rape/molest somewhere in there. It's not very detailed because I wanted this story to be rated T**

**Thank you to my friends who helped me with the Korean words.**

**Hyung Soo-North Korea**

**Yong Soo-South Korea**

**Kiku-Japan**

**Meimei-Taiwan**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hyung-soo!" his younger brother called out to him, stumbling as he ran.

"What is it?" the older twin says, but no explanation is needed. For marching just above the horizon were thousands and thousands of Japanese soldiers. Hyung-soo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. The young boy grabbed his brother's hand and held it tightly. He pulled the both of them as far as he could go.

It was no use, the Japanese had seized them within mere minutes. They were forced to surrender so easily. It was like a thousand cats chasing after two mice. They were caught that easily.

They were surrounded by men wearing beige military uniforms and odd looking hats. They looked like giants to the twins, considering how short they were. Then, a man clad in black stepped out of the circle.

"These two little boys are Korea huh?" says the man, staring at the boys with little interest. They were both shaking hard, but Hyung soo was determined to protect his brother no matter what.

"Take them to my house. I have better things to do then to baby sit these two" the man walks away with a rifle in hand. The soldiers shout a strong 'Hai' before tying the boy's wrists together sloppily but tightly with rope that felt like nails when rubbed against skin.

By the time they had reached the man's house, their wrists were rubbed raw. They were frightened throughout the journey to the man's house. They saw their once happy people dying. Fathers protecting his family, only to be taken away and his family killed. Even if someone was spared, they knew that no one was going to be left alive. For some reason, Yong soo was in much more pain than Hyung soo.

Yong soo's eyes were shut tight throughout the whole journey, a tear or two slid out of his eyes. Hyung soo tried to comfort him but Yong soo couldn't handle it. The pain he felt of so many people dying at once was just too much. Hyung soo felt the same pain too but it wasn't consistent. People who lived in the mountains of Northern Korea were probably sturdier than people who lived by the sea in Southern Korea.

Hyung soo couldn't feel the unbearable pain that Yong soo was feeling, but he could definetely feel it in his heart.  
"It's gonna be ok Dongsaeng, its gonna be ok..." Hyung tried to convince his brother and himself, but it didn't come out of his mouth right. His voice was as shaky as a leaf and provided little comfort for Yong soo.

The twins stayed together and became servants for Honda Kiku. They were forced to cook and clean and to always obey their master. They were not even allowed to follow their own Korean culture anymore. This was one of the things both the twins could not tolerate, but what other choice did they have? Any disobedience only meant one fate: death. No negotiations, No bargains, just a clean (or dirty) blade through the neck. End of story.

Yong soo could cook and clean quite easily thanks to his optimism and Meimei's training. Hyung soo on the other hand, was always fiddling with everything. He was clearly not fit to do these kind of things. He would often watch his brother work and try to imitate him. It worked sometimes. Other times, it was best to leave the job completely to Yong soo.

* * *

Kiku had tried time and time again to introduce, or rather to force his culture on the boys but always to no avail. They would not understand any of it. The first day he had taken over, he had tried to teach them Japanese but as hard as they tried, they could not catch on to Kiku's native language.

"Why can't you learn? It's so easy!" Kiku shouted in korean. He easily lost his temper when he was with them. Invading countries was one thing, baby sitting young representatives was a whole different thing.

The two boys cowered in fear. "It's not easy to us at all" Hyung soo says defiantly, trying to protect the both of them.  
"Maybe if you taught us better..." the sound of a loud slap echoed around the orientally decorated room.  
"Don't you ever defy me again" were Kiku's last words before he disappeared else where. Hyung soo turned his attention to his little brother, who was crouching behind him.

"It's ok now Dongsaeng, (brother)" Hyung soo says with an uneven voice, stroking his brother's back, trying so desperately to calm him down.

"Hyung, your nose! It's bleeding!" Yong soo starts to panic.  
"It's ok" Hyung soo, who's so afraid of blood, brushes the small fact off. Yong soo hurries up and out of his crouched position to get supplies to heal his brother.

He exits the room and returns after much rummaging through cabinets, with a cloth and some ice.

"Don't! Kiku will kill us!" Hyung soo says. There is much worry in his voice for his brother. He didn't want the both of them to get punished. If anyone is to be punished, Hyung soo would gladly volunteer all the time.

Yong soo ignores his brother's worries and starts cleaning up for him. Soon, the bleeding stopped and Yong soo went away to wash the cloth while instructing his sibling to place the ice on the bridge of his nose. That day was only the first of the twin's horrendous torture. The "lessons" only got worse each day, bringing them both harm, anger and much hatred towards Kiku.

* * *

Both siblings absolutely detested Kiku. They had to do their jobs right and get them right on the first try. That was tremendous pressure on boys so young. If there was a mere spot on the floor that they had just polished with cloth on their knees, Kiku would make them clean the floors of the whole house again.

The house was big and made to fit many people at one go, so the floors were just as wide and vast as the sea to them. Any groaning or complaints meant torture. These ranged from no dinner for a few nights to caning, to sometimes even the classic water torture, in which the victims would go insane from constant drips of water hitting their forhead. It was simple yet effective.

Once, when Yong soo was absent mindedly singing a Korean folk song, he did not realise that Kiku was listening all along. He stomped into the room and startled Yong soo. He grabbed Yong soo's wrist harshly and pulled him into a small dark room.

"This will cleanse your mouth of that kind of language" Kiku spat out the harsh words, as if Yong soo had just spoken vulgarities.

Kiku pushed a long hose into Yong soo's mouth and twisted the tap handle until it wouldn't twist anymore. Water rushed from the end of the tube to the other tube and into Yong soo's mouth. Yong soo thought that he would die just then and there. He prayed a little prayer as he waited for the harsh wave to hit him.

Just as his tongue tasted the rushing water, Meimei burst into the room.

"Onii-san! the soldiers needs you! They say its important and that you'll enjoy it" Meimei says hurridly.

Kiku stands up and walks out the door, completely forgetting about Yong soo, who was "drowning". The face of the heartless man was expressionless as all this was happening. Meimei rushed into the room and pulled the tube out of Yong soo's mouth the moment the commander was out of sight. Yong soo spat out every last drop that had rushed into his throat, threatening to "drown" him. Meimei gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Yong soo will live.

* * *

The moment Hyung soo found out what that demon had done to his brother, he swore revenge, right there and then. That little body contained much hatred that was waiting for its chance to escape.

Even though they both absolutely despised him, Hyung soo hated Kiku more than his brother and would never, ever forgive him for what he did to Yong soo and him. It all started on a dark, stormy night...

The door to Hyung soo's room opened with an eerie squeak. Hyung soo's eyes sprang open and he immediately sat upright on his bed. His eyes meet with brown, hungry ones. He is greeted with a smirk by a man in a jet black kimono, with ink black hair. Hyung's eyes widened in horror as the man advanced toward him, closing the door behind him.

Kiku climbed into Hyung soo's bed and is instantly able to feel the tensed atmosphere around him. Hyung soo was shaking like pudding, maybe worse. Their noses were centimeters from touching. They could even feel each other's breath on their skin. Kiku put cold, slender fingers on Hyung's cheek, only making him tremble more.

"Give me what I desire, and I'll make sure nothing happens to your brother" Kiku says, his voice is laden with lust. Hyung soo, being gullible and frozen with shock and terror, says nothing, despite the fiery hatred telling him to punch Kiku in the face with all his might. He had to control himself, Yong soo came first.

He allowed Kiku's fingers to roam around his clothed body. Kiku didn't mind the trembling much. In fact, it gave him much sick pleasure to see his little prey so scared as he prepared to devour him up, whole. Every cold touch from Kiku's fingertips released another burning sensation on Hyung soo's skin, yet he was frozen solid like a statue, apart from the constant trembling.

Just as Kiku's roaming fingertips found an opening in Hyung soo's hanbok and was ready to slide a finger in, the door creaked open once again, making the man curse under his breath. He turned his attention to the door to see the other twin standing in the door way.

"Hyung...?" Yong soo stared at the scene in front of him in horror, finding much difficulty to take it all in. The thunder brought by the stormy night had frightened Yong soo, and he wanted to seek comfort from his brother. Only, there would be a slight change of events.

Kiku grins at this opportunity. "You're just about to see your strong brother crumble in front of you." Kiku says, running his fingernail along Hyung soo's chest underneath his hanbok, earning the desired reaction from the little one.

"STOP THAT!" Yong soo says, trying all he can do to protect his older brother. Kiku just ignored the pleas of the younger twin, focusing all his attention on the older one. Yong soo's pleas got louder as Hyung soo was further toyed with. After countless moments, Yong soo came to the point of begging Kiku on his knees to stop. Kiku finally took notice of the small figure's actions and stepped out of bed. Yong soo could hear light foot steps advancing toward him. He dared not take his eyes off the bamboo floor.

The cold frozen state Hyung soo was in earlier was instantly melted by his fiery hatred for kiku and the extreme want to protect his brother. The older twin mustered whatever remaining strenth he had left, jumped out of the bed and stood in front of his brother, shielding him from the black, Japanese man.

"Don't lay a finger on him! I'll accept any punishment." Hyung soo said with dignity. He was determined to defend his younger twin, even if it meant death.

"Fine" Kiku says with his eyebrows crossed. He kicked Hyung soo out of the way and walks out the door, satisfied with the remains of the once strong Hyung soo.

Yong soo gots up instantly and stares at his brother's horrified state. He was unable to stop the tears that were streaming down his face. The impact of his head making contact with the bamboo floor had knocked Hyung soo out. Yong soo panicked as he saw his brother's seemingly lifeless body lay unconcious on the floor.

Yong soo ran out to find Meimei running towards his room. Meimei took one look at Yong soo's tear strickened face and makes a detour into Hyung soo's room. She covers her mouth as she sees a badly wounded Hyung soo, lying on the floor unconcious.

"Get me a towel and some ice" Meimei instructs Yong soo, who immediately runs to kitchen to get the things. Meimei places Hyung soo on the bed and examines all the bruises. With each new glance, she finds a new bruise that had been cleverly hidden, as if on purpose. She heaves a sigh of relief as his eyelids flutter open for a brief moment before shutting tightly again. He grips his chest and writhes in pain. It is only then that Meimei discovers one of the ribs must have been broken upon landing.

Yong soo returns within a minute with the supplies. Meimei quickly performs first aid on Hyung soo with the ice and cloth. She finds some loose bandages and wraps his chest up. Hyung soo is still in tears from the physical pain and the emotional pain. It takes all of Yong soo's optimism to cheer his brother up. And even then, it only worked for brief moments.

Somehow, Hyung soo manages to sleep through the pain with Yong soo sleeping beside him. Meimei slouches into a chair and sleeps in their room that night, not wanting to leave Hyung soo at all. He might wake up screaming in pain or more likely because of a nightmare and wake Kiku up. All of them definetely didn't want that to happen.

By the time the three of them managed to fall asleep, the sun was just about rising, but they didn't care. Kiku would be out for military buisness for the whole day so they would be safe until then...

* * *

**A/N: So basically this part of the war is still pretty early, where Korea was still in the Japanese rule. I'll move on with it in the next chapter, if I get enough reviews of course...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are like little pats on the back. They make me feel like I'm not wasting my time typing fics. So reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**I don't mind constructive criticism, but be nice ok? Also, please excuse me for any horrible tense errors you might possibly find OTL**


	2. Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: At first, I thought no one would read the fic cause it didn't have a pairing in it. You guys really shocked me when I saw the reviews in the morning asking me to write more so of course, I started working on this chapter immediately!  
**

**Sorry that it took so long. I needed time to do research and make this story as real as possible. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Special shout out to:HetaliaKorea2012, lafayette722, Kelina Dawn Hearan and SullyWullybunny You guys give me the resolve to write on :)**

* * *

"Keep up with me! You're going to have to do this all over again if you don't follow!" Hyung soo says, annoyance evident in his voice. He was teaching Yong soo a form of martial art called taekwondo. "Never know when it will be useful right?" Hyung soo said all the time, giving Yong soo more and more reason to try it out. Yong Soo tried to do the round house kick again, but only tripped over and landed harshly on the mat. Hyung soo just sighed.

"I'm sorry da ze" Yong soo apologized for the fourteenth time.

"Ok, I'll show it to you one more time" Hyung soo got into his starting position with both legs on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes shot open as he leaped off the ground with one foot in the air, ready to hit any target. His long plaited hair was whipping in the wind as he spun around gracefully. Almost instantly, he descended onto the ground and balanced himself with only one foot. Yong Soo stared on in amazement.

"I want to try!" enthusiasm returned in Yong Soo's voice and he tried to do the move once again. This time, Yong Soo did it sucessfully. It was not as good or graceful as what Hyung Soo did, but it was good enough to defend himself.

"_Jalhanda! (Well done!)" _Hyung Soo said, pleased that his brother had finally gotten it.

* * *

Whenever Kiku was out on trips like today, Meimei would hide the twins in a room and allow them to practice their culture. They would sing and play all songs using instruments they made themselves.

Yong soo gathered a few pots and some spoons to make drums. He made sure the pots and spoons were old and tarnished because if he dented the new ones, Kiku would suspect something amiss.

Hyung soo made a Sohaegeum using an old tube for the base, an unused, considerably straight rod for the backing, and some tuning pegs he found around the house. For the bow, he used a stick and some of Kiku's horse's hair. It took a very very long time to make the bow as horse hair did not drop everyday and he could not just cut a whole lot off. That would be as good as suicide.

If one looked closely enough, one would realise that the white bow concealed strands of black. Meimei had been helping out in making the bow by using her own hair. The strings of the Sohaegeum Hyung soo made out of twine. It sounded a little odd here and there, but overall when played only by Hyung soo, it sounded hypnotically wonderful.

So far, Kiku has not caught the three of them red handed, and neither would he. Meimei would often act as their guard, making sure Kiku never came in unannounced.

"What would happen if he caught us red handed _Nuna (older sister)_?" Yong Soo had asked Meimei once.  
"We would die immediately!" Hyung Soo shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Your gege (older brother) is right, so it is very important that I look out for you both"  
Yong Soo nodded obediently and stopped asking anymore questions.

* * *

Meimei lived in the house as one of Kiku's allies, so she was not made to do chores, but more often than not, she would help the little twins finish up their chores and then she would allow them to practice their glorious culture.

Sometimes, Yong soo made a Korean dish using whatever Japanese ingredients were in the fridge. They tasted a little odd, but it tasted like home to the both of them all the same. Meimei liked_ kimchi_ the most and would pay special attention to every step Yong soo did to make it. The spicy tangy taste brought about by the fermented vegetables were just wonderful.

"_Bap" _Yong soo points a finger to a steel bowl of rice. "_R__amyeon"_ he walks along the table and points to a bowl of ramen. "_Bibimbam (mixed food on a hotplate)" _his little finger points directly add a big plate of food that was still sizzling. Hyung soo was waiting ever so patiently for them to be done with their lesson so that he could start eating lunch.

"Got it" Meimei makes some mental notes in her head. Korean had always intrigued her and it was such a pleasure to finally learn it. There was not much of a chance since Kiku took over Korea, but she found the chance now from these two humble boys and she pounced on the opportunity. It also gave the boys a chance to speak their maiden language so she encouraged them to speak as much Korean as possible. It would be devastating to see such a wonderful language disappear.

Meimei took her place between the boys.  
"_Jalmukesumneda (I will eat well)_" the three said harmoniously. Meimei lifts her chopsticks and places some tofu and kimchi on both their plates. Hyung Soo adds a piece of beef on her plate while Yong Soo scoops the soup for all three of them.

Just as the three of them were starting their meal and putting grains of rice into their mouths, the front door bursts open. They rushed out of the kitchen and gasped at what they saw. The front door was completely gone and the floor around it was covered in splinters of wood. Kiku was panting heavily and holding his katana so tightly that his knuckles were pale white. As he backed away from the door, A man in a bomber jacket and a man with a long white scarf entered the house.

It was clearly evident that Kiku was bleeding and falling. More soldiers marched into the house and ceased the small man's actions. The soldiers restrained the Japanese man and forced him to drop his katana. They handcuffed his wrists and took him out what was left of the door. That was the last the twins and Meimei saw of Kiku. They wanted to rejoice and thank the two men and their soldiers profusely for getting rid of that horrid man, but Meimei held them back. Something was still amiss here. The soldiers were gone but the two men were still in the house. They were conversing quietly for a little while.

After a few moments, the two men shook hands and scanned the room.  
"G_amsahabnida! (Thank you!)_" Yong Soo burst out of their little hiding place and shouted sweetly at the two men, catching their attention instantly. Meimei retreated further into the kitchen while Hyung Soo put his hand over his brother's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Now look what you've done. They are advancing towards us!" Hyung Soo pulled harshly on his brother's ponytail.  
"Ow! Let go Hyung!" Yong soo pulled on Hyung Soo's pony tail, both clearly ignoring the quick threat before them.

"This is Korea? There's two of them!" the blond haired man was smiling, his blue eyes were sparkling.  
The other man, the one with the long white scarf and mauve eyes, crouched down low to take a closer look at the two small boys.  
"This one looks strong. You will become one with Russia da?" the Russian man gave a sweet smile and grabbed Hyung Soo's wrist.

"Let go of the little dude Ivan! You're hurting him!" the blond looked annoyed at the Russian, who was pulling Hyung Soo out the door. Hyung Soo dug his heels into the ceramic floor and pulled away from the large Russian, but it was no use. He was too strong and Hyung Soo was just too weak.

"Yong Soo! _Dongsaeng! (little brother!)" _Hyung Soo cried out. Yong Soo ran as fast as he could to catch up with his brother.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again da ze!" Yong Soo smiled at his brother, fighting back tears. Hyung Soo had already let his tears flow out so Yong Soo had to be the strong one this time. As soon as those words were said, Hyung Soo disappeared out the door with the Russian man, just like how Kiku had disappeared.

Yong Soo stared out the door, unable to say anything. The blond man crouched down in front of Yong Soo and looked him straight in the eyes. He used his gloved finger to wipe the tears off of Yong Soo's cheeks.

"Don't worry little dude. I'm Alfred and I'm American. I'll take care of you alright?" Alfred smiled as friendly as he could.  
"I just want my _Hyung (older brother) _back..." Yong soo trailed off.  
"I'll give you a few moments to pack up and say good bye to your sister alright?" Yong Soo whipped his head around and saw Meimei in tears by the kitchen door. Yong Soo turned back to the American and nodded his head.

* * *

Yong Soo entered his prison like room. It held so many hurtful memories. So many near death experiences. He wanted to leave his room right away. Yong Soo didn't have any possession so he went into Hyung Soo's room. He could feel all the fear he had that stormy night, when Kiku had almost raped his brother. He took the Sohaegeum from its place in a drawer and left the horrid room.

He gave Meimei a tight hug and watched her leave the house with little possessions. She said that she would be going back to her brother, Yao, and live with him for a little while, so that made Yong Soo feel much better.

The house was empty, apart from Yong Soo and Alfred. It held many memories, both of sadness and happiness.

"Ready to go?" Alfred held Yong Soo's little hand in his fist.  
"Ready" Yong Soo said confidently.

On that day, a silhouette of a small child and his guardian walking into the sunset and into unknown lands could be seen all across Korea.

* * *

**A/N: Ok done with this part. Thank you once again to all the reviewers ^^  
**

**Sorry it took so incredibly long -bows-  
**

**Reviews are always welcome!  
**


	3. Reunition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I'm so sorry this took so long ;_;  
**

* * *

"I'm going to visit Yao. You should come" Ivan smiled sweetly at his 'child', Hyung Soo. Said 'child' put down his swords back in their sheaths, grabbed his coat and followed his guardian out the door.

"So, how is training going?" Ivan asked his prodigy.  
"Everything is going swiftly. The soldiers are well armed and prepared. People know what to do" the list went on. Hyung Soo said everything monotonously, pronouncing every word perfectly.  
"Good. Your country is prospering well" Ivan praised the young man.  
"Thank you, Ivan-hyeoung, for taking care of me and my country" Hyung Soo said, his eyes resembled that of Kiku's.  
"No need to thank me constantly" Ivan smiled, as if everything was right with the world.

Their short conversation ended when they entered Yao's front porch.  
"Hyung Soo! Look how much you've grown aru!" Yao smiled joyfully, proud of how much his little brother had grown in the last ten years.  
"How old are you now? Eighteen right? You're so strong aru!" Yao hugged Hyung Soo so tightly that he thought he might suffocate due to lack of oxygen. But Hyung Soo did not protest, or say anything, just merely accepted the hug. Hyung Soo had been trained to do as told and speak only when spoken to.

Ivan stood in the background, waiting for Yao to invite them inside. Sure enough, Yao invited them into his humble abode.  
"I have other guests today, since you didn't tell me that you would come" Yao said, going into the kitchen.  
"It's fine" Ivan said, taking a seat. "Why don't you go walk around Hyung Soo? you look stiff. Take a break soldier" Hyung Soo saluted and waited for Ivan to return the salute, then marched off.

"Eh? Doesn't he want some tea?" Yao reappeared with a small pot and smaller cups.  
"Thank you for the tea" Ivan poured a little tea and drank the steaming hot liquid. Yao stared at him in amazement. Is the tundra really that cold that freshly boiled tea cannot scald tongues?

**...**

Hyung Soo didn't know what to do. He was used to military training around this time in the afternoon that being free to wander around felt new. He would've loved this opportunity as a child, but now, as a young adult, he honestly did not know what to do. He stood in a red hallway, scratching his head. _Where in the world am I...Yao-hyeoung's house is so big..._

Suddenly, a gust of wind shot past Hyung Soo. He ran forward, placed his back against the wall and whipped his pistol out. All was silent. Hyung Soo's eyes darted to every corner of the room, every crevice and crack. The gust of wind came by again, this time accompanied by a loud thud. He pointed his gun at the person on the floor.

"Ow da-ze! Don't put your feet out like that!" the young boy in a blue and white hanbok said, standing up and rubbing his head. Hyung Soo dropped his gun. His eyes widened so much that his eye started to sting. The latter did the same.

"Hyung..." Yong Soo was dumbfounded. Of all places, after a decade, he found his brother in Yao's home.  
"Yong Soo!" much to Yong Soo's surprise, Hyung Soo took him in a big embrace. He hadn't felt this happy in years. So much happiness had been drained due to all the training and missing his dear brother every night.

And right now, his brother, Yong Soo was standing right in front of him, safe and sound. Yong Soo returned the embrace.

"So, what's been happening the last ten years da-ze?" Yong Soo asked. They sat cross legged in the hallway, not exactly caring where they were.  
"I see you've cut your hair, is it the new fashion or something?" Yong Soo touched the back of his head and smiled.  
"How about you da-ze? Your hair is so long, like Yao-hyeoung's!" Yong Soo laughed at his comment while Hyung Soo tilted his head and looked at his brother oddly.

"We've been getting stronger! The army has grown so well that we'll be ready for attack anytime now! What about yours?" Hyung Soo said, pride gleaming in his irises.  
"The army?" Yong Soo gave Hyung Soo a shy look and rubbed the back of his head. Hyung Soo knew exactly what that meant and decided not to ask.  
"Apart from that little mishap...We've been getting stronger too! We've got music, and dancing, and so many new foods I've never heard of! my people are happy that we chose to be democratic. Music's been getting especially good nowadays!" Yong Soo went on and on blabbering about stuff that Hyung Soo paid no attention to.

Hyung Soo practically disregarded everything Yong Soo said except the first part. He knew that Yong Soo would not be able to fend for himself, as usual.  
"_Dongsaeng (little brother)_ I think you should become one with my part of Korea" Hyung Soo said, his plastic face returned.  
"Of course there's sports too but...what?" Yong Soo suddenly took notice of his brother's words.  
"_Niga pilyo hae (I need you)_" Hyung Soo said, his eyes looked as if they were pleading. Yong Soo opened his mouth to answer his brother, but was cut off by a sudden shout.

"Yong Soo!" Alfred appeared on the other end of the hall ran like the wind. He pulled Yong Soo off the floor and dragged him away.  
"Wait! what are you doing?" Yong Soo stood his ground. He had indeed, gotten physically stronger throughout the years.  
"I'm saving you, from him" Alfred pointed a finger to Hyung Soo. Of course, the latter had no idea what he was saying, since he did not speak English. Though he was highly offended by the finger pointing. He tried to bite Alfred's finger. Luckily, Alfred retracted it back in time.

"What? He's my brother! He won't hurt me!" Yong Soo argued back, refusing Alfred's words.  
"Yes he will! Do you know how many countries he and Ivan have already taken? Do you know how much blood, civilian's blood no less,has stained his hands?" Alfred stared at Yong Soo, making him feel tiny.

Yong Soo couldn't speak. He couldn't, no, didn't want to believe that his own brother took lives. He turned to Hyung Soo, who was as puzzled as before, though Hyung Soo was angered by Alfred's words, despite not knowing what he meant.

"Hyung...do you...kill...?" that last word didn't make its way out of his throat. Hyung Soo solemnly nodded. "So does Yao-hyeoung" Hyung Soo added, making the fresh wound on Yong Soo's heart deeper. Yong Soo slapped his brother across the face.  
"I will never, join you" and with those last words ringing in Hyung Soo's ears, Yong Soo left the hallway with a shocked Alfred.

A gloved hand was put in front of Hyung Soo's face.  
"We need to leave da?" Ivan stood in front of him, smiling his murderous smile, as always. Hyung Soo accepted the hand and stood up.

"Ivan-hyeoung" Hyung Soo asked, his voice was venomous.  
"Yes?" Ivan was walking towards the other end of the hall, back facing Hyung Soo.  
"I want him" Hyung Soo pointed to Yong Soo, who was walking down the other end of the hall.  
Ivan turned around, took one glance at Yong Soo's back and nodded his head.

Hyung Soo smiled. He would get his brother to join him whether he wanted to or not. He would be able to protect their country, no, _his_ country better with both Koreas in his hands under the communist rule. Hyung Soo left the house, satisfied with his little 'talk' with Yong Soo.

* * *

**I managed to rush do this chapter so its not particularly long. I didn't get the chance to edit it either x.x I just didn't want you guys to wait so long (its been six days. Yikes!)  
**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter ^^  
**

**Reviews are loved!  
**


	4. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"So you see, Yao-hyung, that's why I need your help" Hyung Soo said, finishing his explanation. Yao stared at Hyung Soo, as though he had gone absolutely mad. Hyung Soo was asking for Yao's help to help defeat South Korea, his brother.

Yao could not allow it. Yong Soo was family, and so was Hyung Soo. He would not allow Hyung Soo to do something so horrible, so regrettable. They were brothers, and they should love each other, not fall apart due to foolish sibling rivalry. Yao shook his head. Hyung Soo sprang forward so that his face was right in front of Yao's.

"Yao-hyng, you will help me" he said, with a deadly tone to his voice. Yao pushed the younger teen out of the way and took him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Do not forget who is the older one, and who is the one helping" Yao growled. He needed to teach this young teen that Yao would not be pushed around. Yao's golden eyes filled with rage and terror. Hyung Soo was frightened at this new Yao that he had never seen before.

"So will you help us?" Ivan interrupted the two, not wanting to get another war on his hands, between his two favourite countries what's more. Yao let go of Hyung Soo's shirt so roughly that Hyung Soo tumbled back a little. His heart was still beating rapidly, his face was pale. Beads of sweat were trickling down his temples. His breath, irregular and raspy.

"Absolutely not!" Yao marched over to the door. "Now, please leave" Yao put his hand out, signalling for the two to leave.  
"Hyung, please wait outside" Ivan smiled at the boy.  
"Huh? Oh, ok" Hyung Soo broke out of his trance and walked out the door. The moment his heel was out the door, it slammed shut, sending more shivers down his spine.

_Get a hold of yourself Hyung, so what if he's your elder? You have to keep your cool. Just, breathe..._ Hyung Soo took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. He had never been as nervous as this in an extremely long time, so the feeling of his palms shaking and sweating uncontrollably was a whole new feeling to him. He didn't want to feel like this. It made him remember those nights, those days of weakness.

Hyung Soo took another breath and cleared his thoughts. _Well, Ivan-hyung won't be coming out for who knows how long_ His eyes met the 'ying-yang' sign placed on Yao's door. It was probably for protection or something. Hyung Soo sat cross legged on the porch and meditated.

How long had he not done this? Oh far too long. His nerves relaxed at that instant. He stopped shaking and he was calm, serene even. It's been so long since he did this that suddenly meditating felt almost new to him. He liked this feeling. Sadly, he could not find time to do it. With new weapons always coming in and new soldiers being trained everyday, doing something relaxing was almost forbidden in his life.

The door behind him swung open with a loud 'thud'. It snapped Hyung Soo's eyes shot open. He sprang to his feet and turned around. Ivan was smiling as sweetly as ever at the doorway.

"Let's go" Ivan smiled so much that his eyes were closed. Hyung Soo stared at his guardian in much amazement. He inched toward the door, wanting to see what had happened to Yao.

"Hyung!" Ivan called. Hyung Soo looked at his guardian and he looked back. Ivan just shook his head lightly. Hyung Soo's footsteps froze for a second, then turned around and followed a satisfied Ivan out the gate. As much as he wanted to find out what happened to Yao, he was much to terrified to disobey Ivan.  
He followed Ivan obediently to the car that brought them here, leaving Yao's state a complete mystery.

"Yao says that he will help" Ivan's murderous smile never faded. Even though Hyung Soo expected this, he was still very much surprised. He wanted to know how Ivan did it but he was afraid to ask. The consequences would be too heavy to bear. Hyung Soo simply nodded.

The car ride back to their home was long and silent. Hyung Soo allowed his mind to drift off. For some reason or another, Hyung Soo only thought of his past, how he met Ivan, how he grew up under Ivan's rule. Ivan was sweet and somewhat caring, but he was also very scary.

_Once, Hyung Soo decided to skip training because he wanted to read a book he had just purchased. He was so eager to read it, to find out more about the insufficient summary at the back. He went into his room, locked the door, found himself a comfortable spot in his arm chair and allowed himself to be brought into the fantasies the book brought. However, he was quickly snapped out of those fantasies after what seemed like a few minutes. _

_"Hyung, aren't you supposed to be training?" Ivan's violet eyes stared at Hyung inquisitively. Hyung Soo dismissed the glare and continued with his book, muttering 'a few more minutes' loud enough for Ivan to hear. Ivan walked into the room, took the book swiftly from Hyung Soo's hands and stared at him, eye-to-eye. _

_"Hyung, if you don't go for training, I will tear this book page by page in front of your eyes and throw it into the fireplace. You will then become my pet" Ivan smiled innocently like a child at a candy shop. Hyung Soo had seen what Ivan's 'pets' were like. Caught, trapped, imprisoned, toys, barely even treated like human beings. Hyung Soo shot up and out of his bed and marched out of the room. Since that day, Hyung Soo never, ever disobeyed Ivan._

"Hyung, I have to leave. The USSR is calling me to go home, so I have to go back. You can handle things here by yourself can't you?" Ivan asked, this time his smile was not on his face. Hyung Soo's train of thoughts severed suddenly. It took a few seconds for his brain to recognise the words and find their meanings, but once he understood them, his jaw dropped open.

"Don't worry, I'll be back when you need me, along with Yao" Ivan smiled again. How the large behemoth of a man could smile after saying something so deathly serious was a complete and utter mystery. Hyung Soo didn't know how to react to this, at all. His guardian was leaving? all of a sudden?

The car stopped in front of the house they both owned. "This house is yours now" Ivan smiled an oh-so-familiar smile at a very dazed Hyung Soo.  
"I have faith in you. Lead North Korea in the right direction da?" Ivan smiled as sweetly as ever. Hyung Soo just nodded slightly and got out of the car. He waved goodbye to Ivan and the car drove off, leaving him alone in an empty house.

* * *

"Hey Yong! are you ok?" asked the boy's guardian while opening the door. Yong Soo stared at the ceiling in a daze. How could he possibly be ok? Hyung Soo had changed so drastically over ten years, it was so...unimaginable. Nevertheless, Yong Soo managed a smile and said "I'm fine Alfred".

"Oh good! because I brought a friend! come on in Kiku!" Alfred waved a hand at the door, allowing a shaky Kiku to enter. Yong Soo stared at the man, expressionless. Bubbles of hatred rose up to his face and throat. Painful images of the past sprung up in his brain. Of all people in the world, why Kiku?

Suddenly, Kiku was on his knees _bowing_ before Yong Soo. The person who used to have all the power, who threatened little Yong Soo for the slightest mishap that happened, he was here, in his room, showing deep respect to him. Yong Soo was dumbfounded. He had his little prey right here, the one who tortured him and his brother. He was here, in his room, a trapped, easy prey. All the things he could do to him, all the wonderfully horrible things he was allowed. So many thoughts consumed his being.

Alfred left the room, allowing the two of them to have a little chat. What he didn't know was that he had left a little lamb in the hands of a ferocious, hungry lion. Kiku knelt before Yong Soo, still shaking nervously. Never in his life had he felt this nervous over anything. His forehead was touching the floor, showing Yong Soo just how sorry he was.

Yong Soo wanted to step on the back of Kiku's head. He wanted to scream, to shout, to do so many horrible things to Kiku. He could take away the people that he loved, he could tear each and every fingernail off of their stubs. He could do so much.

And yet, Yong Soo stood as still as a statue, not sure about how to react to this man on the floor. This man who was once the greatest ruler of Asia, now reduced to almost nothingness.

Minutes, maybe even hours passed by. Kiku didn't move from that highly uncomfortable spot. Yong Soo couldn't think straight. On the one hand, he could obtain revenge right here and now. He could end this person's life, avenge his brother, get rid of every memory that haunted him every night when he was younger.

On the other hand, he knew that he couldn't kill Kiku. He knew that even if he had a thousand and one weapons in his arsenal right now, he wouldn't even pick one up. Even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run to the kitchen, fetch a knife and push it through Kiku's heart, a small voice was telling him to resist.

"S-sorry" Kiku managed to mumble out, breaking the thick, consuming silence that filled the room. Yong Soo's train of thoughts broke off. The voice sounded so innocent, so scared, so guilty. The voice in his head grew stronger. He couldn't kill Kiku. That voice was that of an apologizing child. One who was admitting so truthfully to his mistakes. Yong Soo said the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"We can be friends or brothers" Kiku's head shot up at the words, staring at a rather serious Yong Soo. "But you're not forgiven" and with those words, Yong Soo left the room. Kiku couldn't catch hold of the words immediately. He smiled at the only word he could really capture. _Forgiven. _Sure there was 'not' placed in front of it, but it was progress nonetheless.

Yong Soo stood in the hallway, not sure what to do now. The words he said rang through his ears. Did he make a mistake? Was he doing the right thing? Did saying those words change anything? He didn't know. He wanted to forget this whole incident and get back to his video games and music videos. He just wanted to forget this whole day.

"Yong Soo!" Alfred came charging down the hallway, only stopping when he was inches away from Yong Soo's face.

"I don't know what crazy thing you did in there, but Kiku has agreed to form an alliance with us! Do you know what this means?" Alfred was practically bouncing now.

"It means we have more power for your country!_._" _It also means more video games for me _Alfred thought. Yong Soo smiled and feigned happiness with Alfred. In all honesty, he didn't really care about what Alfred was talking about. Why would he need more power? He wasn't conquering anyone, and there was no war so far.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alfred stopped jumping and his face hardened immediately. The sudden change in emotion threw Yong Soo off his feet.

"Hyung Soo wants to rage a war against you" Yong Soo heard his heart shatter.

"With Yao by his side" this time, he felt his heart being trampled on.

"I'm gonna invite all my sidekicks here to help out. You'll be ok while I'm gone...right?" Alfred asked warily. Yong Soo didn't respond.

"Good! I'll go get them now!" Alfred smiled, pat Yong Soo's shoulder and left the house. Yong Soo was having trouble processing all this. First, Kiku had come and begged for forgiveness, then he found out that his own brothers wanted to go into war with him, and now Alfred was leaving.

Yong Soo felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. Breathing used tremendous amounts of effort. He felt his head meet the hard wooden floor. Then, he allowed the darkness to embrace him.

* * *

**More elaboration before I actually start the war x.x **

**Reviews are loved!  
**


	5. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank my two amazing friends for helping me out with the Korean words! I don't know how I might gone through without them ^^**

**P.S this fic was not beta-ed properly by me cause I was basically too tired to beta it properly OTL I'm sorry for any weird errors you might find! **

* * *

Yong Soo woke up in a daze. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the blurry room. When his sight was regained, he walked toward the window and drew the curtains. Yong Soo immediately regretted that decision, for what he saw was a living nightmare. He stood stock still, as if the soles of his feet were glued to the floor.

His country was torn apart once again. People were literally dying on the streets. Screams echoed, gunshots fired. But what was most shocking was that the soldiers who were shooting were _Korean_ soldiers. Yong Soo recognized it by the armband they wore, only there was a slight difference.

The soldier's uniforms were green instead of blue, and although the armband did represent the Korean flag, it looked somehow...different. Yong Soo stumbled backwards and fell on the floor beneath his feet. He couldn't believe all the horrors beyond that very window.

What happened to happy faces? What happened to delicious food and beautiful music? What happened to everything? What was happening?

"Yong Soo!" a familiar voice called out. Yong Soo didn't turn around. He was too shocked and horrified to turn around. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He didn't want this. This horror, all this blood. It was then that Yong Soo felt the pain. The more he denied the fact that his people were dying, the more pain he felt through his spine. The more screams rang through his ears.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Yong Soo curled up into the fetal position on the floor. He couldn't stand it. It was painful when Japan invaded Korea, but he had Hyung Soo beside him at that time.

And now, facing all this war alone, all the screams of agony, all the droplets of blood that fell as easily as rain...Yong Soo couldn't stand it. He wanted to die. He wanted a big hole in the ground to swallow him up whole. He wanted all this unbearable pain to disappear.

"Yong Soo..." Kiku was now stroking Yong Soo's back comfortingly, trying to calm the poor boy down._ Oh how he must be so terrified, like a small child in a tiger enclosure._ Kiku thought, piting the young teen. It was far worse than Kiku had thought.

This new horror, this new pain, it was frightening, unlike anything Yong Soo had ever felt in his life. He felt alone. For the first time in his life, no one would be there to tell him everything was ok. No one was there to carry the burden with him.

Alfred was no where to be found and Kiku didn't do the best job in the world at trying to calm him down, despite the calming words he whispered and calming stokes down his spine. Yong Soo kept screaming at the air, wanting everything to stop.

Kiku could feel all the agony, all the pain, the fear in Yong Soo's voice. He could virtually feel everything Yong Soo felt in the tears that trickled down his face. Kiku too, was badly shaken by Yong Soo's sudden drastic change in attitude. He never would have thought that the ever happy Yong Soo, the teen who was afraid of nothing, who was affected by nothing, would now be curled up in a ball, on the floor, so unsure of what to do.

It wasn't just pity that Kiku felt. Kiku wanted to share this burden with Yong Soo, but he could not. Yong Soo needed to trust, or at least like Kiku for the burden to be shared, but of course, Yong Soo didn't trust Kiku one bit, leaving him alone in a pool of blood and screams.

After some time, Yong Soo passed out, either from exhaustion due to weeping too much, or the extreme want to fade away, even temporarily. Kiku carried Yong Soo to his bed and tucked him in, an action he'd never thought he would do. Yong Soo slept, distressed. His eyebrows pointed downwards, not relaxing in the least.

Kiku put a warm finger to the spot in the centre of the brows and they relaxed a little at the touch. Kiku reluctantly left the room, allowing Yong Soo a rather soundless sleep.

...

_"Hyung*!" Yong Soo called out. He was smiling from ear to ear, excited to show his brother his newest discovery. _

_"What is it dongsaeng*?" Hyung Soo was in the middle of studying when his annoying little brother called. This had better be important. _

_"Look!" Yong Soo just pointed to two little things in the river. He lifted his hanbok and jumped on a few raised stones until he reached the little pebbles, which were resting calmly on rather large rock. _

_"Be careful you pabo*!" Hyung Soo shouted before following Yong Soo. _

_"I am not a pabo!" Yong Soo said while helping Hyung Soo with the last stone. _

_"Anyway what was it that you wanted me to see?" Hyung Soo said, peering into the crystal clear stream. _

_"Those rocks, don't they look like little hearts?" Yong Soo pointed with his little finger. His eyes held a special shine that made anyone happy, especially his brother. _

_"No they don't! They're rocks...Hey! what do you think you're doing!" Hyung Soo wanted to stop his brother but he did not want to get his own hanbok wet. _

_"What? They're pretty aren't they? And look! they're only two of these rocks. Don't you think they look like a pair of hearts?" Yong Soo held the grey rocks in his palm. It was true, they were dull and boring, but to Yong Soo and Hyung Soo's fascination, they did look a little like heart-shaped rocks. _

_"You're crazy! They look nothing like simjang!*" Hyung Soo said defiantly. Yong Soo just laughed, knowing what his brother really meant. Yong Soo hopped off the rocks and cauught Hyung Soo a little before he fell backward into the stream. _

_After helping Hyung Soo across the river, Yong Soo ran back into the house and took out a paint brush and some paint. _

_"What are you doing now?" Hyung Soo asked, a little annoyed by the trouble his brother gave him. _

_"Look!" Yong Soo held out the rocks, one painted in blue and one painted in red. "This one's for you Hyung" Yong Soo took his brother's palm and put the red one in it. Then he closed the small fist. _

_"Hey! You're gonna get red paint all over my hand! Let the paint dry first next time" Hyung Soo left the room, holding the rock tightly in his fist. Yong Soo smiled and stared at his own blue rock. Who knew he'd be so lucky today? _

...

"Things are going as planned, Sir" the seargant said, raising a sleeved arm, the colour of an olive, to his forehead and saluting to the chief in front of him. He marched out of the room the moment the chief saluted back. Some moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the chief said monotonously.

"Hyung Soo, I don't think you should continue this war aru" a man with long black hair said matter-of-factly.

"What? when It's going so well? Why Yao-hyung?" the chief asked, now standing up.

"You've got a message from the UN Hyung! It's time to stop aru" Yao's tone was deadly serious.

"No! So what if the stupid UN called? I don't care! I'm taking over South Korea and nothing will stop me!" Hyung Soo laughed, a little too happily, too cruelly.

"Your soldiers and your people are dieing on the streets aru! Ivan is worn out from providing you supplies aru! And Kiku told me that your brother is too scared to even come out of his room now" Yao had advanced and was now staring beyond the teen's eyes, piercing his soul, sending a cold shiver down the latter's spine.

"Then this take over will be easy!" Hyung Soo smiled.

"This isn't a game anymore Hyung Soo! Turn back. Now" Yao's golden eyes were burning.

"No. I will rule Korea under the communist rule and nothing will stop me!" Hyung Soo stood up, staring daggers at Yao.

"I've been to lenient on you haven't I? Fine. All your soldiers stationed in China will die. Tonight. No exceptions. And, I am going to stop supplying you with weapons" and with that, Yao left the room. Hyung Soo's fury grew. How dare Yao talk to him like that?

Hyung Soo threw his chair on to the ground, panting hard. How dare people defy him? How dare lowly commoners try to tell him what to do? Hyung Soo would show them what he was capable of. He would show everyone what he was capable of!

...

That night, Hyung Soo felt hot. Too hot. The fan was blowing directly at him and yet he was sweating crazily. He felt like his skin was on fire, like little fire ants were biting his skin off. Suddenly, the phone rang frantically, almost screaming.

"Chief! The camps! they're on fire! we need to move out of China now!" Hyung Soo dropped the phone. This wasn't good at all...

X

"Yong Soo, who're you feeling?" the voice was familiar, too familiar. Yong Soo opened his eyes. Everything was dark. The curtain only let a thin stream of silvery light into the room. That was enough to reveal the person right in front of him.

"Alfred!" Yong Soo shot up and gave Alfred a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too dude!" Alfred returned the hug.

"Listen, the some of my friends are coming over to drive those commies outta here. You want that?" Yong Soo couldn't believe his ears. No more pain, no more blood shed. No more screams or sould that haunted him every waking moment, and sometimes in his dreams. No more of this horrific torture!

"Get a good night's sleep and we'll kick those commies outta here alright?" Yong Soo nodded his head vigorously. Alfred roughed Yong Soo's hair one last time before exiting the room. Yong Soo was ecstatic. For once during the whole war, he couldn't wait to wake up.

* * *

_Pabo-idiot  
Dongsaeng-little brother  
Hyung- older brother  
Simjang-Heart_

**Ok I know what you're gonna say...**

**Q: WHY IS THIS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE?**

**A: Well I'm sorry its not historically accurate [especially to my Korean fans]. Please understand that I needed to make it at least a little bit more interesting. Besides, it's going considerally ok...I think. **

**I'm so sorry to any fans who might be sad about this chapter's inaccuracy in history and the Korean language. -bows- **

**Reviews are appreciated~!**


	6. Reunition forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Gahh sorry this one's a little later than usual x.x I had really bad writer's block OTL  
**

**btw, I'm so sorry if the 38th parallel is nothing like the real thing. I'm just describing based on pictures from the net [and a little bit from my imagination] cause I've obviously never been to Korea x.x  
**

* * *

The twins stood on the edge of the brick line, marking the 38th parallel. The contrast between both Koreas could immediately be seen by the division of this line. South Korea was much more colourful and modern than North Korea, which was more bleak and militarized. The sky was dark and ominous, as if telling everyone to get lost immediately. Thunder boomed so loudly that ear drums might have burst. That however, did not deter the brothers.

Hyung Soo was a mess. Frustration and anger mostly took over. His bitter glare could stop anything in its tracks. _So it had finally come to this. Taking Korea from the very owner himself._ It was inevitable really, and Hyung Soo was prepared to do this anyway.

Yong Soo on the other hand was in a much better state compared to his brother. He was wearing his usual hanbok and not even taking this matter very seriously. His gaze was one of sadness. His heart was heavy and his feet felt like they were made of lead.

Hyung Soo raised his rifle, aimed at his own brother. "Give me South Korea" Hyung Soo growled. Yong Soo looked at his brother, pitying his state. He slowly shook his head.

"Stop playing games Yong Soo! Give me my Korea!" Hyung Soo shouted ferociously.

"Shut up" Yong Soo muttered.

"What?" Hyung Soo said, suddenly interested.

"SHUT UP YOU COMMIE BASTARD" Yong Soo shouted at the top of his lungs. Yong Soo raised his sleeved arm, revealing a pistol as dark as night. Hyung Soo lowered his rifle a little bit. His eyes widened at the deadly weapon his brother held mere inches from him.

"Shut up" Yong Soo growled under his breath. His eyes were fixed on Hyung Soo's brown, soulless ones. "Ivan's defeated. Yao-hyung left you. Alfred and his army have come to take back South Korea from you. What right do you have to order me around?" Yong Soo chucked a little. "You're pathetic. You have nothing now don't you? Even that rifle belongs to Ivan doesn't it?" Yong Soo felt powerful for once. He felt in charge, like he could finally take back what was rightfully his.

"How dare you speak me like that!" Hyung Soo retorted, raising the rifle once again. His finger placed on the fatal trigger.

"Why can't I speak to you like that? What do you even think of me? I'm not even your brother anymore now am I? I'm just another piece of land for you to conquer aren't I?" Yong Soo spat angrily.

"No..." Hyung Soo trailed off. He felt his voice disappear. He wanted to hurl every insult he had in his vocabulary toward his brother, but how could he? words were jumbled and caught in his throat. He virtually lost the ability to speak. It was as if any word he said could be retorted easily. As easily as pressing that trigger on his rifle.

"Yong Soo I-" it was only then that Hyung Soo realised that he could answer none of those questions.

"You what? You're sorry? Do you know how much pain you've caused me? Do you know how scary it is to hear screams in your dreams every night? Do you know how horrible it is to see all your people, your friends, all drop dead in front of you? Do you know how agonizing it is to feel waves of pain hit your spine every time someone dies? DO YOU?" Yong Soo threw those last words relentlessly at Hyung Soo.

Hyung Soo felt every word shoot through him like a bullet, maybe even worse. Especially the last two.

"I...I just wanted to..." Hyung Soo couldn't talk. He felt his throat burn with every word.

"Wanted to what? To show me how bad of a brother you could be? Well congratulations. You're the worst brother in the world Hyung" Yong Soo sarcastically praised. He didn't care about his conscience anymore. He didn't care if he was hurting his brother. He wanted his brother to hear those words. Those insults. Those words he kept locked up in his heart since the war started.

To finally say them here and now. To see his brother crumble like a cookie, it felt so amazing. It felt like he was the older one chiding the younger one this time. Only he didn't quite expect their argument to take place here, on the 38th parallel. Still, the words spilled as smoothly as the tears spilling from Hyung Soo's eyes.

"I just want the fighting to stop Hyung. After that, you never need to see me again. I'll disappear, since you hate me so much" Yong Soo dropped his gaze. His arm holding the pistol followed suit. All that anger, frustration and countless years of bottled feelings. All of it evaporated the moment all the words of hate were released and left to hang in the air.

Hyung Soo's brain was caught in a mess. He couldn't think. He wanted to resist crying but his brain was in too much of a mess to matter right now. Yong Soo turned around and walked toward his side of Korea, away from the 38th parallel. Away from Hyung Soo.

"YONG SOO" Hyung Soo shouted. Yong Soo didn't care, he kept walking with his back facing his brother. "I just wanted to reunite Korea...for you to be my brother again..." Hyung Soo muttered, too soft for anyone to hear. His knees buckled beneath him. His rifle dropped to the ground. Rain started to pour, cleansing everything it touched.

Hyung Soo knelt on the wet ground beneath him. The rain making him wet and cold. He stared at his brother, quickly vanishing from his sight. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He wanted to stand up, to run and chase after Yong Soo, to hug him, to say sorry a thousand times...and yet, why weren't his legs following orders? why were they suddenly paralysed?

Why could he only kneel on his side of the 38th parallel and watch helplessly as his brother vanished for good? "I just want you back..." were the last words he mumbled before he released all the tears, holding them back suddenly too painful...

X

_About a year after that..._

"It's good to hear that you're doing great Meimei! but you won't go back to Yao-Hyung will you?"

"What? Why would I go back to him? I'm doing fine on my own! Kiku says so too! besides, he has Hong to take care of now. He doesn't need me anymore"

"But you're his sister. Don't you even _want_ to visit?"

"His house smells like medicinal bandages and tea. Not pleasant."

"That I have to agree on."

"I'll visit if you do. Deal?"

"Deal" and they shook on it. It was rare to have his sister around the house all of a sudden, considering how busy she was everyday. Having her here today was definitely a rare opportunity. Yong Soo felt blessed to have his _nuna _here with him today sipping iced drinks in the garden.

Suddenly, a teen that looked too familiar stood at the gate. He had eyes as brown as the jacket he was wearing. Dark brown, braided hair reaching the middle of his back. A cowlick sticking out from the side of his fringe. A focused glare that held a concoction of emotions. A golden pocket watch hidden safe in its pocket, its golden chain glinting in the sun. He pushed the small gate open.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Nice seeing you again _dongsaeng_" Meimei got up from her chair, walked pass the teen and out the gate.

The only audible thing was Meimei's footsteps slowly disappearing down the street. Leaves blew and rustled noisily. No words were exchanged, just glances. What _was _there to say? Everything had been said and done that fateful day. Everything but...

"_Mianhae_" the teen said shutting his eyes tightly, as if something bad was going to happen. The words hung in the air, carried away quickly by the gentle breeze.

"Why?" the teen's eyes shot open and he looked up at Yong Soo. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"_Geuriwoseo_. I still want my brother back" the teen was twisting his shirt nervously. Yong Soo got up from his chair and walked over to the nervous teen. Never in his life had he seen his _Hyung _act this way. He held something out in his hand.

"Do you remember this?" Hyung Soo looked at the little stone in Yong Soo's palm. Hyung Soo looked at Yong Soo's eyes and shook his head. Yong Soo took the stone in his fist and stalked back into the house. "I have no such brother. Please leave."

"_J__amkkan Manyo_!" Hyung Soo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him. He reached into a hidden pocket inside his jacket and took out a slightly broken, heart shaped stone, the colour of cherries.

"I may not remember what it is but...I carried it with me everywhere. Even on that day" Hyung Soo held out the rock for Yong Soo to examine. Yong Soo was a little taken back when Hyung Soo produced the small rock. He had thought that his brother would have forgotten all about it. And yet, here it was, staring right at him.

Hyung Soo took the blue one from Yong Soo's fist and placed the two hearts side by side on the marble table. "They match perfectly" Hyung Soo smiled.

"I collected these from the river. It was a lucky coincidence..."

"...and then you painted them blue and red without a reason" Hyung Soo finished. Yong Soo looked up at his brother.

"So you do remember. Maybe I _do _have such a brother" Yong Soo smiled for a fraction of a second. "Why have you come?" Yong Soo asked suspiciously.

"To apologise, and to get my brother back" Hyung Soo said as honestly as possible.

"Well, I _can _forgive you, but on one condition" Yong Soo said excitedly.

"It would be my pleasure to fulfill that condition" Hyung Soo playfully bowed. Yong Soo disappeared into the house, then reappeared a minute later holding an instrument in his hand.

"I want you to play your Sohaegeum for me" Yong Soo handed the ancient instrument to his brother. Hyung Soo's jaw hung open. How long had Yong Soo been keeping this ancient thing? Hyung Soo picked the bow daintily and started to play a few random notes.

"It's even tuned" Hyung Soo smiled, delighted by how well kept it was. He started to play a familiar tune, getting lost by the beautiful music instantly. When it ended, Yong Soo begged his brother to play more. He gladly obliged.

The sun set on this wonderful day with two brothers finally reunited after years of pain, tears and struggles.

_The End_

* * *

_Nuna- older sister_  
_Dongsaeng- younger brother  
__Mianhae-sorry  
__Geuriwoseo-I miss you  
Hyung-older brother_  
jamkkan manyo-wait

**And I'm done with this fic. Thank you so much to all my fans who followed this story right to the end. **

**I'm so sorry to any Korean fans I might have offended due to various reasons [inaccuracy of romanji, places, customs, etc], although no complaints so far. Please do keep in mind that I'm not Korean and had to do much research for this fic. [I learnt lots about Korea along the way though ^^]**_  
_

**Once again, thank you all for following this fic ^^  
**


End file.
